Shiryoku
by Vera-chan
Summary: Seto takes a walk one afternoon on Mokuba's wishes and ends up saving Jonouchi from a brutal blow while he's being beaten up. Later he wishes he hadn't. Yaoi. Jou/Seto (some side Yami/Yuugi & Bakura/Ryou)


Vera: .... *SWEATDROP* GOMEN! Again with the no updates! I know, I know, I'm getting bad about this but I'm really trying! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it's taking me so long to update Sundial or MLS! ;__________; Please fergive me! *hides behind spinny chair* 

Yami Vera: --; Oi... calm down aibou... 

Vera: *nods and sits back in spinny chair* Okies, okies, I know that the very last thing I need right now is ANOTHER story but... but.... > It's all the stupid idea's fault!!! It haunted me until I wrote it! It did! 

Yami Vera: *rolls eyes* The result of writer's block should not be a new story but amazingly it usually is.. 

Vera: True that Na-chan! Alrighty, I guess I can't help the fact that this is being written so OH WELL! But I do have a LOT planned out on this story so I should be able to update this one more often. Think of it as... an apology for not updating my other stories! 

**_WARNING:_ **Yaoi and eventual Jou/Seto pairings! (Yesh Jou/Seto, not Seto/Jou!) 

**_DISCLAIMER:_ ***sniffles* They always do this to me.. *sigh* FINE! I don't own YGO! Please don't sue me..! 

Vera: ^_______^ Alright then! ONWARD!! 

Yami Vera: PS - Shiryoku means 'eyesight' in Japanese. 

* * *

  


***- SHIRYOKU -***

_Chapter 1: UNEXPECTED EVENTS___

_~*~_

All of Domino was bathed in a tranquil glow of a late, early summer afternoon. A cool, refreshing breeze swept through the city and brought smiles to the faces of those few wandering the streets. Well, most of the faces at least. One man strode silently down the street without so much as a small twitch of his lips upward. The light breeze that had seemed so welcoming practically chilled around him as the air swished his trench coat majestically around his ankles. Kaiba Seto ignored the stares and whispers that followed him as he walked, used to the actions by this point of time and having learned to block them out. 

With his brother's constant badgering, along with the newly recruited cook, Seto had finally given in and gone out for a walk. That was what Mokuba always complained to him about, that he didn't get out enough. His pale complexion and not so high standard social skills were enough to prove to anyone else that he spent to much time behind his computer. Of course, this hardly bothered the brunette. The only person he cared to be decent towards was his brother. Sure he was polite and civil with his business partners, but that was it. 

With a frustrated sigh the blue-eyed CEO settled himself on a park bench and crossed his arms. He'd been all but shoved out of his house and not allowed to bring his work with him. He could still clearly remember his little brother complaining that he was too much of a workaholic for his own good. 

_'Feh, I'm still breathing aren't I?! Oh well.. if Mokuba wants me to spend time outside I will. But only because I've finished my latest project..'_ Seto told himself firmly, glancing icily around the area of the park. Tufts of emerald colored grass sprouted up from every possible area and the Cherry Blossoms were topped with brilliant green leaves, their pale flowers having died off long ago. The lake was a ways off to his right, sparkling in the setting sunlight and reflecting the pink and purple hues of the sky. 

_ 'Too damn cheery..'_ he thought bitterly. He had never been much of a summer fan, not since his early childhood. Nowadays he preferred the serenity and solitude provided only by mid winter. The freezing months were so much more appealing to him. He sat there in silence for another fifteen minutes or so, glaring at the occasional biker or pedestrian passing by. Just as he stood to leave however a sharp cry of pain reached his ears. His head snapped to the left, down the street where the noise had come from. 

He hesitated for only a moment before giving a roll of his eyes and darting off in the direction of the cry. Seto frowned as he approached an alley and got a sudden impression that this was some sort of gang fight he should stay out of. At least that was before a glance into the alley revealed Jonouchi Katsuya on a knee and clutching his left arm. Crimson poured out around the fingers and down the lightly tanned skin of the blonde's arm. It wasn't until the shadows shifted across from his rival that Seto noticed the other figure. 

He couldn't make out the man's face, only the bulky shape of his figure and mess of black hair spilling over his head. The brunette took a silent step forward, so far going unnoticed by either of the two. A glint of silver by the bulky man's foot proved to be the blood stained blade of a pocket knife, the majority of the sharp piece bathed in red. Twin sapphire orbs had long since narrowed to chips of glaring ice as he turned his attention back to Jonouchi's attacker. The anonymous person was lifting something above his head, a large and solid looking something. 

With his head bowed and golden tendrils spilling over his eyes, not that it mattered since what Seto knew to be honey colored orbs were squeezed shut in pain, the smaller boy did not see the upcoming attack. Now, the CEO knew he did not like the blonde. Heck, he could hardly tolerate him for more than a few seconds. But he honestly wasn't as heartless as to let this man crush the mutt's head. No, he had _some _humanity left and perhaps it was that thread of decency that drove the trench coat clad figure to run forward and ram the blonde out of the way of the attack. 

However, while Jonouchi was thrown aside with nothing more then a small hiss of pain, the brunette had leapt in at just the moment of the black haired man's decent of arms and with those arms came that heavy looking object. It had happened too fast, Seto shoving the mutt aside and for that reason he ended up taking the blow of what some vague part of the businessman's mind figured to be a very large brick. It was brought down with such momentum to the back of Seto's head that he was forced onto the ground with a sharp grunt. 

The brunette didn't hear the brick being dropped next to him or the panicked stuttering of the shadowed figure as his cell phone went off. Hell, he didn't even hear that. He was oblivious to the fact that the bulky man had scampered off at realization of who he's just hit or that the blonde duelist had stumbled over to him. The blood soaking his mahogany hair from the gash in his head might as well not have been there at all. In his unconscious state he didn't notice Jonouchi taking up his cell phone and yelling to whoever was on the other end for an ambulance. The only thing he'd been aware of before an inky blackness slithered out and coiled around his consciousness was an unbearable, throbbing pain and a fogging of his vision into darkness. 

~*~ 

Jou fidgeted nervously in the uncomfortable, plastic waiting chair outside the ER in Domino Hospital. He wrung his hands out of habit and tried to calm himself. Thanks to the now bandaged gash on his arm, he'd been allowed to ride with Kaiba in the ambulance though he'd been to shaky to call and inform anyone but the brunette's little brother. Not even Yuugi. As far as he knew the blue eyed teen was still unconscious. Despite the fact that the CEO was a cold, heartless bastard he was worried about him. Well, not really worried about him but rather what would happen to his little brother should he not pull through. 

He'd looked pretty bad back in the alley, fine chestnut locks soaked in crimson. The blonde shifted again, a fresh wave of guilt crashing against him. He knew that if it hadn't been for Kaiba he'd probably be in the same state only without the attention of frantic doctors. No, he'd be lying in a pool of his own blood on the rough ground off to the side and more than likely not have been found until he'd ceased to live. Needless to say, and no matter how badly he hated to admit it, he seriously owned Kaiba and he _would _pay him back.   


If he didn't kick the bucket in the emergency room that is. 

"J-jonouchi-kun..!!" Jou was pulled out of his silent angsting when a young voice cried out his name. He looked up just in time to see a black haired blur latch onto him. The blur was also the size of an elementary student and sobbing. Mokuba. Twin, glassy emerald orbs that were overflowing with tears looked up at him, questions easily seen past the panic in them. "Wh-what happened..?! Where's N-n-niisama?!" he choked out. 

The blonde's heart twisted painfully in his chest not only from the look but from the desperate tone in the little boy's voice. He rubbed the youth's back in a soothing manner as he sobbed quietly, waiting to be answered. 

"He's in there, Mokuba..." Jou murmured, jerking a thumb towards the emergency room. He heard another sob bubble up from the boy's lips. 

"I-is Niisama going to b-be all right...?" Mokuba whispered, obviously not trusting his voice much anymore. Jou hugged him reassuringly. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine, kiddo... He's a Kaiba, ne?" he forced a smile onto his lips for the younger's sake though he doubted his own words. The boy nodded but still hugged him around the chest in a desperate search for comfort. The blonde granted him that by pulling the boy into his lap and hugging him, muttering soft words to him. It was like comforting Shizuka after a nightmare all those years ago. 

But Shizuka's brother had never been beat over the head with a brick hard enough to send him to the emergency room. 

Jou was rocking the boy gently when footsteps approached them. His head rose and his entire body followed in an instant at sight of the doctor. Mokuba, now being held in the blonde's arms, looked up as well. His small hands tightened their grip on the older boy's shirt when he saw the doctor. 

"Kaiba, Mokuba..?" the man asked, eyeing Jonouchi suspiciously. Jou shook his head.   
  
"Iie, not me. Him." he nodded towards Mokuba, redirecting the man's attention. 

"H-how's Niisama?! Is he okay..?!" the shaking boy demanded. The doctor glanced at Jou and hesitated to speak. 

"I'm afraid I that information can only be disclosed to family members..." the doctor trailed off, watching Jonouchi expectantly. The blonde wanted to protest but a glance at the black haired youth caused him to sigh and nod, setting the boy down on his feet. 

For a moment the boy looked as though he would have rather stayed in the blonde's embrace but the near panicked desire to know his brother's condition drove him to follow the doctor off to the side. 

Jou watched silently as the red haired doctor stopped Mokuba, kneeling in front of the small boy and placed hands his shoulders. His lips moved but from the distance he was unable to hear what was being said. He was never good at reading lips either. Of course, he could tell whatever news it had been was good because suddenly Mokuba's face lit up with a shinning hope that even made him feel a little better and let out a relieved sigh. 

That didn't last long, however. While the blonde wondered over why the man couldn't just say Kaiba would be okay in front of both of them, the doctor waited for Mokuba to pay attention before speaking again. Once more, Jou was left oblivious to the man's words but the way those forest green orbs of Mokuba's widened and filled with a mortified look, he knew that was probably why he wasn't allowed to be told. 

The tears that had momentarily stopped, started again more forcefully as they rolled down the youth's cheeks. He was shaking his head and yelling, this time Jou heard what was being said. 

"You're lying!!" the boy cried. "Niisama would n-never let that happen to him..!!" Mokuba stopped speaking as his voice broke and allowed himself to be hugged by the doctor. Even though Jou didn't hear the man speaking he knew he was apologizing. 

_'What the hell is going on...?'_ Jonouchi thought with a confused frown. He wanted to know what had happened to Kaiba. He had been the one to bring him in after all. Didn't that count for something? The blonde teen started in surprise when the doors to the ER suddenly opened and, what was either a sleeping or unconscious, Seto Kaiba was rolled out. 

He made move to walk forward but a warning glance from one of the nurses stopped him. They obviously didn't want him to know anything about Kaiba's condition. Well wasn't that fucking peachy? Jou growled softly as the brunette was wheeled down the hall and around the corner, the doctor that had come out to him and Mokuba first leading the said boy after them. 

It wasn't that he didn't think Mokuba deserved to be the first to know or see his brother it was just that he didn't like being left in the dark. He sighed when a nurse approached him, informing him that he should be on his way if he was waiting to see "Kaiba-sama", he would not be able to unless permitted by the patient in question.   
  
"Fine, fine, I'm goin'..." he grumbled, pulling his green jacket back on from when he'd removed it to have his arm bandaged, it had been to hot to put back on, and left. 

~*~ 

"Niisama! Niisama please wake up..!" 

Seto groaned and shifted from his spot on what felt like a bed. The constant calling had been going on for some time now and only recently had he really acknowledged the voice. He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't. Or was it that the room was dark? 

"Urgh.. Mokuba.. turn on the lights..." he mumbled, glancing around the inky blackness of what he figured was a hospital room by the steady beeping to his left. He frowned when a choked sob reached his ears and groped around the bed until he found his little brother's hand. "Mokuba..? What's wrong..?" he asked softly. 

"Oh.. N-niisama..." the boy choked out as he gazed down at the bed his brother was laying on. He didn't know.. didn't realize... 

"What is it..? And please, with the lights." another choked sob. Not only was he confused but the lack of lighting in the room was starting to irk him. He was also becoming aware of a dimly throbbing headache forming. 

"Niisama... the li-lights... are on..." Seto blinked. 

"N..nani..? No they're not.. I can't see-" the brunette cut short. He didn't need the next harsh sob from Mokuba or the choked words to tell him what was going on. 

"N-no...." He wasn't blind as his brother said. This wasn't happening to him. He would be shaken awake any minute now and be able to see.. he would.... he had to.... 

"I'm so so-sorry Niisama! Wh-when Jon-jonouchi-kun called-" Mokuba cut off with another sob and buried his face in Seto's chest. 

"The mutt..?" the brunette murmured, earning a nod from Mokuba. He played with the idea before he remembered what had happened to get him here. This had happened because of that idiot! If he could just keep himself out of trouble..! It was Jonouchi's fault!!  
  
"Y-you've been out f-for a week..." the raven haired youth informed him. A week?! If anybody else knew about this, which Seto didn't doubt, he was finished. 

"Mokuba... who else knows that I'm...." Seto couldn't say it, didn't want to hear the word spoken aloud again after Mokuba had said it. A slightly relieved breath left his lips at his little brother's answer. 

"N-nobody Niisama..." 

"Good. It'll stay that way." 

* * *

Vera: ....^^ How was it..? I've actually had this idea for a LONG time and I swear that I'm not copying the story 'Blind' by ObiWanGirl! I was shocked when I saw this idea (the general blind part) being done! > 

Yami Vera: So in a nutshell if you accuse her of copying the idea from that other writer I'll hurt you.   
  
Vera: Be nice yami... ^^ I'm actually pretty hesitant to post this but I will anyway... please review! If you're gonna flame me go ahead but only if you have a GOOD reason for doing so! Nothing stupid like: _"Needs more fluff" _or _"You copied this!"_ *bows* ^_^ Thanks for reading! 

Yami Vera: Now to bed aibou! You worked on this instead of your Ulysses Grant project so you have to work on it in the morning!  
  
Vera: *snaps fingers* Nuts.. okies, okies, Ja minna! ^_^   
  
Yami Vera: Ja! *drags Vera off to bed* 


End file.
